memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Constitution class (Kelvin timeline)
|Type =heavy cruiser/flagshipThe Experience The Enterprise website identifies the as a heavy cruiser, while the video game D-A-C classifies members of the Constitution-class as flagships. |Service period =c. 2250sThe movie features the launch of the in 2258. While it is not known whether other Constitution class vessels may have already launched at this time it is notable that the class marks a new style of Starfleet design, with all other ships seen in the film built from components similar in design to the much older , which would seem to indicate the Constitution-class is at the very least a relatively new design at this point. |Length =2500 feetThe dimensions, weight, and crew complement are given on the Experience The Enterprise website. |Width =1100 feet |Height =625 feet |Mass =495000 metric tonnes |Decks = |Crew =11000 |Speed = |Maxspeed = |Cruspeed = |Armaments =2 type 4 photon torpedo launch tube; 6 duel-phaser batteries |Defences =shields |Systems = |Auxiliary Craft=16 shuttlecraft, including military shuttles & passenger shuttles; survival podsThe Enterprise s shuttle complement is given on the Experience The Enterprise website. The video game D-A-C includes a feature allowing a player to launch an "escape pod" when their ship is about to be destroyed, permitting them to respawn and continue playing quicker. The escape pod design for all Federation ships in the game is a military shuttle. |}} The Constitution-class was a type of starship operated by the as a heavy cruiser and flagship in the 2250s of the created by the temporal displacement of the Narada. One notable member of the class was the , which launched in 2258. Specification The class featured a saucer section connected by a neck on the rear of the saucer which ran down into the vessel's engineering hull. The primary hull contained the bridge on A-deck, officer and crew quarters on D & E-decks, a personnel transporter room on F-deck, and sickbay on G-deck. The saucer section was also fitted with six phaser battery placements, three dorsal and three ventral, with two batteries at each placement. ( ; }}) The secondary hull housed the ships' engineering facilities, with primary engineering control on N and O-decks, including the vessels' matter-antimatter injection mix warp core, which powered the vessels' warp drive and phasers. At the fore of the secondary hull was the class' navigational deflector, above which were twin type 4 photon torpedo launch tubes. R-deck included the ships' cargo bay and hanger bay, which could house sixteen shuttlecraft. The secondary hull also featured the classes pylons, connecting to twin model FWG-1 warp nacelles. ( ) Like its contemporaries, the , , , and , the Constitution-class could, in addition to its standard systems, be armed with quantum torpedoes, and the ability to temporal shift. ( ) History The Constitution-class was designed by W. Matt Jefferies. Construction of the was conducted at the Riverside Shipyard in Iowa on Earth, and was well underway by 2255. The Enterprise was also built at the San Francisco Fleet Yards, and had been launched into space by 2258. Her maiden voyage took place in that year, prematurely due to her being called into action in response to the Narada s attack on . ( ; }}) In the 2250s members of the Constitution-class were part of the Starfleet force that battled starships of the . ( ) Known vessels * In D-A-C starship names are selected and allocated at random. The game features eleven Federation starship names which are assigned randomly to all classes of ships in the game. All Constitution-class names from D-A-C are therefore also known as the names of vessels of the four other Starfleet classes in the game. * * * * * * * * * * * Appendices Background Connections External link * Category:Federation starship classes (alternate reality)